


失乐园三

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	失乐园三

“农农！”小狼狗在房门外下大声叫。  
“进来吧，没锁。”黄明昊果然应声而入了。敲门真是个多余的动作。  
“哥～”黄明昊搭上陈立农的腰，隔着一层衣料摩擦着陈立农没有一丝的赘肉的肚子。  
黄明昊爱极了陈立农的肚子。没有腹肌，白嫩又细软，咬上去留下的印子几周的消不掉。完美满足了黄明昊的施虐欲。

“什么事？”陈立农懒懒抬起眼，昨晚纵欲过度，他真的一根手指都不想动。  
“我们分手吧。”黄明昊趴在陈立农耳边轻声说。  
黄明昊永远都这么理智又优雅，就算说分手时身上都带着淡淡的橘子香。实在让人恨不起来。  
“钥匙放桌面上，记得走路小心点。”陈立农将自己埋进枕头里。  
“不想来个分手炮吗？”黄明昊轻笑一声，咬住陈立农发红的耳垂，手指熟练地钻进衣摆。

黄明昊果然是熟悉陈立农的。  
最敏感的两颗红樱。  
“哥哥，你说这里会不会产奶啊。”黄明昊含着陈立农胸前的两点笑着问。  
“不要……动，那里。”陈立农的身体有些颤抖。  
“这里吗？”黄明昊坏心眼地伸出舌头舔舐着那两点。  
陈立农觉得他要烧起来了，身下的性器有种要失禁的快感。  
“哥哥，你要高潮了欸。”  
黄明昊调笑着将直接插进小穴，指尖一点点扣挖着肠壁。  
陈立农到底是脸皮薄，真的射了出来。

黄明昊顺着大股的黏液将早已硬得发痛的性器插了进去。小穴被塞的满当当的，褶皱全被撑开了。  
做足了前戏，战场被转移到浴缸里，黄明昊和陈立农第一次做爱的地方。  
黄明昊将陈立农放进装满温水的浴缸里，两条腿羞耻地被搭在浴缸外侧，就着后入的姿势进去了。  
黄明昊对这个身体了如指掌，被顶到的敏感点让陈立农全身颤抖，后穴将黄明昊缴得死死的。  
“哥哥，不可以哦。”  
黄明昊堵上马眼。  
“要和昊昊一起啊。”

水凉了，两个人都满身大汗。

陈立农也不记得后面发生了什么，只感觉到黄明昊将自己清洗干净后抱回了床上。

“哥哥，分手快乐哦。”  
“嗯……”

你看，他果然让人恨不起来。


End file.
